


Memento mori

by earlgrey221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey221b/pseuds/earlgrey221b





	Memento mori

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnnybarz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=johnnybarz).



Did you miss me? Did you miss me? That question was booming in my head. How? That will aways be a mystery to me, and probably also to Sherlock. He looks so terrifyingly clever, but he will never be able to answer this. How? When I saw it I was simply paralysed. I didn't understand and I still tortured by this. But now it's been so long and I must forget it, because now everything is like I always dreamed and I am with the person I love. It's incredible how someone's company can completely change your life. And now I am happy, and I love it, because before him I didn't know what happiness was. I was surrounded (and I still am) by criminals, killers and terrorists. But everything seems more beatiful now. And the world seems almost interesting. 

 

I kiss him, slowly.   
He doesn't know it.   
I am completely insane.   
Me and him, we're just alike.   
Let's see if you're getting who am I, you little bees. 

Why am I saying this? 

Why am I thinking this? 

I am Jim Moriarty and I love Sherlock Holmes. 

 

&%&

Did you miss me? Did you miss me? That question was booming in my head. How? I saw him. I saw him dead on that roof. Did they find the body? I don't know. I need to think, God. Jim Moriarty, my dear Jim, the man who gave a purpose to my life. I needed to destroy him, and now he's back. 

How? 

I'm going out I need some air, but no I can't because of John, he's here but no I really need to think and why am I in Baker Street I should actually be in prison I killed a man oh yes I forgot I managed to get out but I need to get out of here when will my thoughts stop oh god Jim kill somebody because I'm bored and I need some fresh air-AAH- did I just screamed oh god thinking is so painful air I need air -Bye John- did I just say bye John?well now I've done it I can get out god. 

How? 

A doppleganger? This thing just doesn't exist. 3 days, 3 days I'm trying to find out how, how he faked his death. 

This is too much. I can't.

I will find out

 

&%&

 

He is just sitting there, but I see him thinking. I can almost see the thoughts pass through his head, they are so clear, so vivid, consistent. I know what's harassing him. The same that is actually harassing me. How he did it. How! Well, I let the charge of discovering it to him, because for it will always be a mystery.   
«Bye John»  
«Hey! Where are you goin'?»  
Doesn't worth to keep asking, he's already out. He probably need some air. He always need air, that helps him to think. 

But how? Not even him will find out how Jim Moriarty faked his death. We will die with that question on our lips. 

Poor Sherlock. He will probably spend the rest of his life thinking about how he did it. 

If Moriarty wanted Sherlock destroyed, he had gotten it. Maybe that was his plan. Destroy him destroying the rest of his life. 

Yeah, probably. 

Poor Sherlock. 

&%&


End file.
